Current scaffold designs and materials do not provide all of the appropriate cues necessary to mimic in vivo conditions for tissue engineering and stem cell engineering applications. It has been hypothesized that many biomaterials, such as bone, muscle, brain and heart tissue exhibit piezoelectric and ferroelectric properties. Typical cell seeding environments incorporate biochemical cues and more recently mechanical stimuli. However, electrical cues have just recently been incorporated in standard in vitro examinations. In order to develop their potential further, novel scaffolds are required to provide adequate cues in the in vitro environment to direct stem cells to differentiate down controlled pathways or develop novel tissue constructs. A scaffold that provides electrical stimuli in conjunction with biochemical and mechanical cues will have a significant impact on the proliferation and differentiation of stem cells and tissue constructs that can be engineered.